


Pretty Whores

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), Hollywood - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Bang, Cum Dumpster, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, MILFs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Britney Spears and Taylor Momsen take on a baker's dozen of 12 men in a sticky blow bang.





	Pretty Whores

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**  
  
"Thank you, I love you all! Goodnight!!"   
  
A crowd of thousands roared in thunderous applause with the closing of a show. A dozen dancers gave their final bow with the woman of the owner in the middle, before they went storming off the stage behind her. The large screen monitors revealed a picture of a former pop princess whipping her blonde hair back as she walked off the stage from behind. The after-show was nothing more than a medley of beats and dance music playing through the large speakers. The crowd began to clear out of the auditorium, satisfied with the performance of Britney Spears.   
  
Taylor Momsen and her friend had clapped their hands and now were shuffling out. The blonde rock singer herself began to stomp forward, behind a group of people in front of them. Becky turned to look at Taylor with a big smile on her face as she spoke.  
  
"See, I told you! She can rock this house with a show!"   
  
A laugh echoed through Taylor's voice before she looked back at her friend and responded.   
  
"I was very impressed, and that show was fucking hot!"   
  
Becky nodded looking back at her friend as she grinned.   
  
"Mmmmhhhmmmm, she is still sexy as hell and can pull off that bad girl act."  
  
Immediately, Taylor sighed. She looked back to Becky and spoke.  
  
"Yeah, but I can do it better than her. I'm a rock star bitch, not a pop princess."  
  
Her choice of words was enough to make Becky's mind begin to roll. Did she really just tell this to her ears? After some steps to the door, she changed her mind and stopped in her tracks. Running a hand up through her orange hair, Becky smiled back at her friend while thinking to herself. Her crystal blue eyes looked back at Taylor before responding with a mischievous smile hiding away her true intentions.   
  
"I want to go say hi to Britney."  
  
Taylor's eyes became big for a second, shocked in momentary disbelief.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Becky just laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah! After all, I told you we were friends. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not? Are you intimidated by her?"   
  
What confusion Taylor had at first had now been washed away. She smirked back at her friend and responded.   
  
"Fuck no! I'm not scared of meeting her!"   
  
Becky laughed and took her hand.   
  
"Come on, then! I'm sure she would love to meet you!"   
  
Without giving a choice to Taylor before she could refuse, Becky snatched at her hand and began jogging towards the back V.I.P. doors where security was waiting. The two trotted together while the rest of the auditorium was emptying out. Taylor didn't get a chance to say no at all. To Becky, she couldn't help herself after the words that flew out of this girl's mouth. For Becky had worked alongside Britney for years up until the Vegas residency began and she was moved off staff. The woman had just turned 39 years old, fast approaching the big 40 that she so dreaded. Over the years she worked as a personal assistant and manager in the private life of a couple famous names. Britney had been her first going all the way back to 2003 when she first started.  
  
It was only a year ago that Becky had moved from managing a failing pop star's personal life now to working alongside Taylor Momsen. It all came down to an offer that was irresistible when it came to being paid full in cash. Still, nothing topped the wild life that she got to enjoy working alongside Britney. Taylor may have seen herself as some bad girl with a nasty private life, but Becky knew that no one could top Britney and her steamy adventures. For almost 10 whole years, she had been side by side with Britney in managing her personal life and affairs. One of the greatest achievements in her career was to share the bed alongside Britney many times with a man and sometimes multiple men in between, those were the good old days of naughty fun with the job.   
  
Since working with Taylor, Becky couldn't totally complain about the job. There was less to do managing a singer who wasn't as popular as Britney was in the previous decade. A figure like Momsen made it easier to handle, but there was something missing from the older days. Taylor had plenty of days when she indulged in the old rock star lifestyle of sex and booze, but it wasn't the same. Becky felt spoiled rotten sometimes that she got to experience the best alongside Britney, while Taylor thought what she did made her the baddest girl in the business. Soon, Becky would make sure that illusion was shattered and the girl would receive a real lesson from one of the greatest.   
  
Forty minutes passed and the two found themselves ushered into the walls of the backstage V.I.P. Britney was busy taking photos with fans that had purchased the V.I.P. package. This meant they had to wait around for something. Taylor already was bored, crossing her arms as she stood in a black shirt of a random heavy metal band and stonewashed blue jeans. Her friend stood talk in a pair of black pants and a pink shirt with a black jacket, her red hair made her stand out a mile away. A big black man approached Becky and lit up in a smile. He was one of Britney's bodyguards going back a long time and instantly recognized her.  
  
"Becky! I didn't expect to see you here!"   
  
Becky smiled and ran up to her friend to give him a hug.   
  
"It's been a long time, I know! I've missed you, Clarence!"   
  
Embracing a hug, Clarence laughed and replied.   
  
"WE miss you."   
  
Stepping back, she smirked up at him and nodded.   
  
"I know you do, big boy."  
  
"I came down to see you, Britney heard you wanted to come in and say hello. She's upstairs, already done with photos. You can go in and talk to her now, she's by herself. Since you're an old trusted friend and we love you so much."   
  
Turning to look back at Taylor, she had to address her first.   
  
"Wait her for a minute please, Taylor. Let me talk to Britney first and let her know you're here, and you can come up and take a photo to tweet out."  
  
Taylor instantly smiled at the thought of that, it would be an instant hit through social media.  
  
"Alright, that sounds great!"   
  
The red haired girl walked with the bodyguard now as she was escorted up the stairs behind a door to meet face to face with her old friend. It had not been a long time in between since Becky and Britney had a social visit. The two occasionally still talked on the phone and Becky had come to Vegas just a few months ago and had a girl's day out with her old friend. Becky walked in to see Britney standing before her in a white shirt and some khaki pants. She instantly smiled in that signature pearly white smile that she was known for.   
  
"Hey girl!"   
  
"Hey Britney, Clarence said that I'm missed around here."  
  
Britney laughed and walked up to hug her old friend.   
  
"What you talking about!? You are always missed! Wish you could still be with the team here in Vegas!"   
  
Stepping back from the hug, Becky smirked. it was always wonderful to hear how much they wished she was still on crew with them. Britney spoke back up.   
  
"So, Clarence told me you wanted to say hi and that you brought a friend."  
  
Becky nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I got Taylor Momsen with me. That's who I am helping out for now."  
  
Britney thought to herself, the name sounded familiar but she was lost a bit.  
  
"Taylor who?"   
  
The red haired woman bust out laughing. She couldn't help herself, Britney was always funny as hell even when she wasn't trying to be. Besides that, it was funny to her since Taylor thought she was some big star.   
  
"Taylor Momsen, she's about 10 years younger than you honey. She has some rock band, but I only manage her and what she does in her off time, like I did with you."   
  
"Oh, I see. So, what is she up to?"  
  
Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
"She thinks she's some big shot rock star, as if it's still the 80's. She fancies herself as a party girl. I'm here in Vegas with her this week while she parties it up in some of the big clubs. To be honest, I took her to see you cause we got in a little argument where she thinks she's some super bad party girl and the wildest one in the music business these days."  
  
Britney laughed and raised her eye brow before answering.   
  
"Oh, really?"   
  
"Yep. I told her, ain't no one in this world that can top you, babe! I know cause I was right there with you back when we were fucking men silly back and forth, day and night."  
  
Clenching her teeth for a second, Britney bust out laughing. It was as if those old times were still fresh in her mind. She was not wrong, many wild nights were spent naked with Becky and lucky men. Britney shook her head before replying and walking over to the couch.   
  
"You aren't wrong about that. Me and you, we were a team! I could work men over with you far better than I did with Paris."   
  
"Damn right, that's the fucking truth!"   
  
Becky moved to join Britney on the couch where she continued speaking to her old friend.   
  
"Last month, she had this wild night with these three jackass men. They weren't even hot, you know!?...and she thinks she's some hot shot over that."  
  
Britney shook her head and leaned back on the couch, arching her hand up over her head as she looked back at Becky.  
  
"I can do better than that, Becky..."  
  
"I know you can! I know, that's why I brought her along tonight! I wanted to show that snotty brat, a real woman that is a smoldering temptation!"   
  
Her cheeks slightly turned red, Britney couldn't help but blush at that compliment.   
  
"Thank you! Oh my god, you know it!"  
  
Leaning up on the couch, she thought to herself. Britney had some ideas rolling around in her mind. If this girl thought she was some big thing fucking through men, it wouldn't be hard to really challenge her and put her up against the test through her own skills. Britney spoke up with a question.   
  
"Becky, tell me...how many guys has she taken at once?"   
  
"At once?"  
  
Britney nodded and rested her hand under her chin. Becky looked up thinking for a minute.  
  
"Um...four? Yeah, yeah! Four! I remember, that was back around Easter!"   
  
A big laugh busted past Britney's lips. Four was a low number considering the both of them sitting together.   
  
"Oh my god, really!?"  
  
"Yeah, really!"  
  
Britney sat back up and then turned to her friend to speak again.   
  
"Well, old girlfriend...That little slut don't know what she is talking about to be all high and mighty. You know, you and me took far more than just four men one time."  
  
"Yeah, I know! I told her that!"   
  
Thinking about the old memories, Britney recalled a specific situation with Becky that happened over 10 years ago as of now through this summer. Someone had recently moved to Las Vegas, much closer to her and an old opportunity was brand new on the table.   
  
"Hey girl, you remember Steve? Remember that time with him? You and I went through...what was it? Was it nine guys?"  
  
Becky gasped for her breath before responding back to her former partner in seduction.   
  
"No, no! It was more than that!"   
  
"Oh yeah, I'm thinking ten, or eleven?"  
  
Immediately remembering the answer, Becky gasped her breath and looked back at Britney holding up both hands with her fingers counting 10 and then using her right hand, she held up 2 fingers to give the answer.   
  
"Twelve. We went through twelve fucking guys."   
  
Britney gasped before smiling big and laughing.   
  
"Oh, fuck yes! That's it! Twelve! I remember now, oh my god! We both were just drenched in the end! I had so much cum on me and you were soaked!"   
  
While Britney laughed, Becky smirked back and answered in a smug tone.   
  
"Mmmmhhhmmm, and still had the energy to lick each other clean."   
  
Once Britney caught herself from laughing, she looked over at her friend and then her voice changed somewhat into that slutty tone that Becky always remember.   
  
"Yeah we did! And you know, Steve just moved into Vegas last year and has a new dancing crew. He's been wanting to organize a little somethin' with me for quite a while..."   
  
Breathing in slowly, Britney ran her hands up her clothed legs. Her voice rang a bit in her cute southern accent. Becky knew what the woman was implying her and then, Britney finished speaking.  
  
"But I haven't had a partner to go with me."  
  
Britney smiled. The hint rang through Becky's mind like a light bulb had just shattered into numerous pieces. This was it. If Taylor wanted to prove herself to being this wild girl, this was her chance. Becky smirked, feeling like a champion now. It wouldn't be hard for Britney to talk the girl into it either.  
  
"How about I go fetch Taylor right now, so you can meet her?"   
  
With a sinister grin growing over her face, Britney nodded.   
  
"I'd like that."   
  
Becky got up from the couch and Britney ran her hand through her hair as she watched her walk to the door. Something of a smirk appeared to be over Becky's face, but Britney wasn't thinking about that. She had missed having a wild party with him. For right now, Britney had to drop the naughty thoughts and play the game of emotion with this girl. Minutes later, Taylor and Becky walked through the girl. She could see the nervousness over the girl's pale skin before she came in. Those pretty blue eyes and dark eye liner around them were cute, Britney clapped her hands together and smiled big before shouting.   
  
"Hello Taylor!"   
  
The girl smiled big, goosebumps ran up and down her arms. She could remember back when she was in school and watching Britney Spears' music videos and here she was meeting the woman herself.   
  
"Oh my god, it's really happening!"   
  
"Yes it is, darling! Come and hug me!"   
  
Britney hugged Taylor who had become so excited, it was almost like a dream that wasn't reality anymore. Even though she had big ego, meeting Britney Spears face to face was something that still was a big deal. She smiled back at Britney upon stepping back from the hug. Those pearly white teeth were an amazing sight, as Britney now began to play with the girl. Despite not knowing anything about her, Britney still knew how to appeal herself to a party girl.   
  
"So you're that rock star babe, Becky was telling me about?"  
  
"Fuck yeah, that's me!"   
  
"You certainly have the look of a sexy rock star girl!"   
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Taylor dug her hand into one of her pockets to pull out her phone and then ask Britney the question she had waited all that time outside to say.   
  
"Can I get a picture with you?"  
  
"Yes, come on!"   
  
Holding her phone out, Taylor moved alongside Britney and pressed the button while the other woman moved against her. Once the phone shifted to the first person view to show what the picture would look like in selfie form, Taylor held up her middle finger with her free hand. Britney repeated the notion by holding up her middle finger too and then pushing her lips out to try and look like a bad ass, but came out with her usual goofy humor. Taylor snapped the photo and then looked back at it on her phone, smiling. While the girl was too preoccupied with her phone, Britney looked across the room at Becky who was standing behind the couch. Becky winked at Britney, Taylor was too busy typing on her smart phone. The girl was already writing up a message and getting ready to share it on her social media accounts. Britney sat back down on the couch and waited until Taylor seemed to be done with her phone, then she spoke up.   
  
"So, I heard you've been partying here the past week. I heard you're quite a wild girl, huh?"  
  
Taylor turned around and addressed her word.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess Becky told you about that."  
  
Britney shook her head.  
  
"No, I heard it yesterday, somebody was telling me what a naughty girl you were at a club with some lucky fellas."   
  
This reply made Taylor raise an eyebrow for a bit. Was this woman serious? She had to be. She did not get the impression at all that Britney was pulling her leg, so Taylor nodded to her.   
  
"Oh yeah, that's me. I've heard about you too from years ago, but I figure you ain't like me anymore."  
  
Britney sighed and then giggled a little bit.   
  
"You heard wrong, little Miss. Ain't that a shame..."  
  
Still playing on the game that she presented to this girl, Britney turned to look at Becky and then scolded her.  
  
"What's the matter with you!? You got this sexy little rock star vixen and you haven't told her everything we used to do!?"  
  
Becky gave a fake shocked expression at her old friend. In reality, she wanted to bust out laughing at Britney's words. She knew this was all an act, they had known each other for so long to be able to do this. Becky played along with it by replying.   
  
"Oh, you're putting that on me? You should've went after her, yourself!"   
  
Britney ignored Becky who had now caught Taylor's attention with her loud sigh and crossing her arms over her chest. The red haired woman walked off to the side a bit and now Britney presented the deal to the naive mind of Taylor standing right in front of her. She smiled first before speaking.   
  
"Forget Becky here, I'm the bitch that can hook you up with some serious party action. You wanna be a party girl? Well, I gotta party that can be all yours."   
  
Taylor smirked, intrigued with the offer.  
  
"Oh yeah, what is that?"  
  
"Gotta ask you first, you can handle more than three men, right?"   
  
The younger girl sighed and shook her head, arrogantly answering the question.   
  
"Fuck yeah, I can. I mean, look at who you're talking to."   
  
Britney nodded to her.  
  
"Alright, just had to make sure first. I needed another girl with me to do this party. You want to really be a party girl, here's your chance. I'll call Becky when it's all set up. Are you still gonna be here in Vegas the rest of the week."  
  
"Oh yeah, I ain't leaving any time soon. I'll be expecting that call, guess I better run and get back to my hotel though."   
  
Taylor walked over to look at Becky and gave her a small smirk on the face. It was the look of arrogance, before she addressed her assistant.   
  
"See you back at the hotel, I need some sleep."   
  
The younger blonde girl walked to the door and made an exit leaving the old friends by themselves. They both waited till she was well out the door and then busted out laughing in unison. Becky could not believe how naive Taylor was to buy that, but Britney herself was excited to finally get to call Steve again. She spoke up.  
  
"She is too easy!"   
  
"I told you, she thinks she's all something!"   
  
"Let me get you Steve's number out of my phone before you go, that way you can set it all up and I'll go visit him."  
  
Becky was a bit surprised with that comment, answering her back.   
  
"Wait, what? Am working for you again?"   
  
Britney smiled and nodded.   
  
"Yes, right now! Since you brought her to me and wanted to do this, you get to be the one to set it up!"   
  
"How very thoughtful of you."   
  
******************  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
The hot sun had risen and was shining down on Las Vegas. Despite being summer time, it was always hot out in the city of the desert. A white Mercedes car found itself sitting in a driveway to one large mansion home on the west side of town. High heels clicked and clacked onto the pavement as a blonde singer walked towards the door slowly. Britney came to see Steve and dressed up in a pair of white low cut shorts that hugged her hips. Her heels were white that matched the shorts and over her torso only a small white torn shirt that revealed her strongly built abs and little piercing to her belly button. She had no care in the world who could have possibly laid eyes on her out here since this was a place of privacy.   
  
Inside the house, Steve couldn't wait to be face to face with Britney again. He got the surprise of his life just yesterday when Becky called and began to organize what was going to be a party. Many years ago, he had one of these 'parties' with Britney and Becky on their knees with his modeling crew. The man had spent the better part of his life training male models for dancing and body building. Now, he was beginning to reach an older age where retirement might possibly be at the door step in his mid 50's. All that was buried back in his mind right now as the knock was heard on the door and he came down the staircase to answer the inviting guest, there was no doubt in his mind who would be behind the door. Walking towards the door, he swung it open to Britney's face greeting him. 

"There she is, hello Britney!"   
  
"Hey Steve!"   
  
"Come on in baby, damn you look amazing."   
  
She smirked, stepping her heels into the door before he shut it behind her.   
  
"Thanks, you don't look too bad for yourself for getting up in age."   
  
The man just shook his head at her. Steve had clearly seen her better days at this point while his hair was quickly graying out on him. His main focus was Britney standing right before him, it had been so long since he had this opportunity to be alone with her. His eyes traveled up her body and back before he nodded.  
  
"Me? Look at you, sweet Jesus you aged into a perfect beauty."  
  
Britney stepped to the side, raising her right foot to give a little pose to him. She had noticed his eyes surveying over her the small attire that covered her sexy body. His eyes were glued to her as if she was the most desirable thing he had ever looked upon. Steve finally broke the trance of gazing into her beauty and began to address her.  
  
"So, Becky told me all about this deal you want. You're gonna deliver Taylor Momsen to me and the two of you are gonna have a party here with my modeling boys."   
  
With a nod, she smiled before speaking back to him.   
  
"That's right!"  
  
Steve chuckled and then waved his hand to the right, motioning for them to walk into the living room.   
  
"Come this way, baby. I might as well show you where it's all gonna go down."  
  
They walked together, Britney's heels clicking and clacking loudly over the wooden floor. Moving into the next door from below the large staircase, her eyes wandered up at the large ceiling and over a set of huge glass windows that were in front of her. The living room area was massive. There was two large sized couches on the left and the right, with a soft white carpet that stretched out over the floor. Steve pointed at the floor while her eyes looked down at the carpet, he spoke to her.  
  
"You'll be spending a lot of time down on your knees here."   
  
Britney looked over the room again before smiling and answering him.   
  
"I like it. The rug down there looks comfy, so that helps."  
  
Looking back over the room again, she thought to herself. He seemed so relaxed about this whole deal, could she truly be the first for a party at his new mansion? She couldn't help but ask.   
  
"Hey Steve, is this the first party y'all have had here at your new place?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No dear, you and Taylor will be the 2nd for the books in this place. Just back in April, I had two blonde models with big tits and blue eyes. You should've seen them work all the guys and how messy they were in the end. But nothing can compare to you, I just hope this Taylor girl can hold up to the task with you side by side with her."   
  
Biting her lower lip, she moaned to him.   
  
"Mmmmm, that makes me feel better that I'm working with proper men that know how to handle me."   
  
Steve grinned, stepping closer to her as he no longer could hold back the temptation of her body calling to him.   
  
"Ain't that right baby, and this man knows just how to handle you."   
  
Leaning in, he pushed his lips to hers. Britney wrapped her arms over his neck and moaned into his mouth as they softly kissed. Stepping back after breaking the kiss, she tucked her hand into the little white shorts and teased him. All he could do was nod and speak up.   
  
"You know, I've wanted to do this for a long time again. Cause in the end, it ain't just about watching famous whores get glazed in cum by a dozen guys. It's about other things too."   
  
"Oh yeah, Steve? Like what?"   
  
Britney began to lower herself down to her knees. Starring into his eyes she moved forward to him as he looked down. His growing cock was already bulging in his jogging pants, calling to her her touch. The man continued to speak.   
  
"It's about having fun."  
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
By now, Britney's hands moved to the front of his pants and began to tug them down with his underwear at once. Steve's hard shaft sprang out of it's cage and to her face, nearly slapping across her forehead. She wrapped her little hand around it and looked up into his eyes while stroking his hard cock. Steve spoke again.   
  
"It's about this..."  
  
This time, Britney ignored his words. She looked at his hard cock between her fingers and opened her mouth, running her tongue over the head to twirl around it. Steve began to moan before she pushed the head between her lips and began to slowly suck his cock up and down while her hand remained at the base. He spoke again in meaningless words.   
  
"Yeah, it's about stuff like this right here...ohhhhh yeah, take me away."   
  
His words made no sense, but how could he care? He had Britney Spears on her knees with his cock in her mouth. Even though she had sucked him off years ago, it was a feeling that could never be broken. Soft sucking noises were audible from down below as the blonde singer began to bob her head up and down on his meat. She came up for air after a bit, loudly making a pop noise. She looked into Steve's eyes and grinned.   
  
"You might be getting old honey, but you still have a lovely cock."   
  
She softly kissed the head and ran her tongue over it in a circular motion. Steve moaned watching the pop princess sex goddess go back to town on him. 'Mmmmm', she devoured his cock, bobbing her head up and down on it as she began to suck him at a faster pace. Britney wanted to thoroughly enjoy this cock since tomorrow she was sure to be outnumbered with so many to stick in her mouth. Over and over, she bobbed her head forward and back on his meat. Coming up for a break with a loud pop noise. Steve was so into it, he couldn't help but cup her face between both of his hands. He had something of a sinister grin over his face before he spoke.   
  
"Look at you, look at this beautiful face! You're gonna be fucking glazed tomorrow..."   
  
Britney laughed while he surveyed her face with his eyes. Her hands went down to his cock, stroking it while he looked at her face. She could tell how focused he was on this, tomorrow she would be a complete mess from the top to bottom on her face. he let go of her cupping her cheeks and allowed her to move her focus back to his hard cock. This time, Britney grabbed his balls and moved them to her mouth. Popping his left nut into her mouth while stroking his hard cock in both hands, Steve moaned.   
  
"Ohhhhh yeah, suck on those nuts baby."   
  
Loud slurping sounds were the only thing that could be heard while a string of saliva dripped from his ball sag to the floor. Britney moved from the left nut, to the right. She sucked them equally between her lips before using her hands and stuffing them both into her mouth to show that she still had supreme oral skills. She ran her tongue across his balls one last time after popping them out of her mouth and now she returned her lips to his hard cock, all while looking him in the eyes. Steve let her suck his long shaft for a bit before he snapped his fingers at her. Britney instantly got the hint and came off his cock, as he looked down to address her.  
  
"Come on baby, get up for me and lets get those clothes off."  
  
Steve was worried she would end up making him blow a load before he came to truly enjoy the world that was her body. Britney climbed up from her knees and now she went to stripping. Looking him in the eyes, she dropped her lower lip and shook her hips before ripping off the little white top that held her gorgeous breasts together. Next, she swayed her hips again before unbuttoning her little shorts and sliding them down to reveal a matching white thong. Steve got to watch her prove that she still had that amazing stripper body at 34 years old. Soon, she pushed the thong down and stepped out of her shorts and underwear together. Britney's body was still perfection.   
  
"Amazing, look at you...Still fucking hot as hell, now come on babe!"   
  
Taking her hand, Steven began to walk her over to the staircase on the left. Britney kinda knew the idea that he was going for here. She turned and smiled at him before speaking.   
  
"You wanna fuck me on the stairs?"   
  
He nodded, answering her with a smirk.   
  
"Yeah, get on all fours for me."   
  
Wasting no time, the legendary pop princess stepped forward and climbed up on the stairs, arching her hands into a step above and placing her knees down. She pushed out that glorious, amazing ass to him. Steve's eyes were mesmerized at the sight of her beautiful rear end. Running his hand up the left cheek, he could see her pussy dripping wet down below. He took both hands and swatted her ass cheeks, spanking them hard. Britney turned her head to look at him but before she could see him, she felt his tongue lapping over her wet pussy. The woman closed her eyes and moaned.   
  
"Ohhhh, mmmmmmm..."   
  
It had been so long since he had her pussy all to himself, Steve couldn't help but lick and kiss around her entrance. Still to this day, she kept that lovely opening shaved and clean. Licking her up for a bit, he came up and then stood straight up again. He wanted her ass and that was exactly where his cock was going. Reaching his hand back, he smacked one of her cheeks hard. Britney giggled, knowing he was about to fuck her.   
  
"Oh! Yeah, spank it hard! I want you to fuck me!"   
  
"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you alright..."  
  
With a laugh, Steve couldn't help it. She had no idea he was going for that ass first. Pulling apart her cheeks, he quickly pushed the head of his rod towards her dark hole and slipped it in. Britney gasped for breath before moaning.   
  
"Oh my god! Ohhhh...yeah!"   
  
Her voice moaned softly, Britney couldn't resist that she did enjoy a great pounding of her great thick booty. Steve thrust his meat into her ass, back and forward. He had to get used to it first but soon enough he would be pumping that beautiful ass into a crazed frenzy.   
  
"Always loved this mighty ass..."  
  
"Oh yeah!? Well, fuck it! Fuck my big ass! Ram it!"   
  
If she wanted him to 'ram it', so to speak; there was nothing stopping him now. Steve put his hands down on her cheeks and began to plow into that thick ass. Over and over, his cock thrust into her lovely ass. Inch after inch, his long cock explored the depths of her dark hole. Britney moaned, screaming out to him.   
  
"Oh yeah! Yeah!! That's it, fuck! Fuck mah ass!"   
  
Her southern accent began to slur out of her mouth as Steve brought his hand back and slapped her left cheek. His eyes remained focused solely on his dick thrusting in and out of her. After all these years, that ass was still his favorite that he ever laid eyes upon in the flesh. Steve wanted to make sure that he forced himself to cum within her bowels. At this rate, he was fucking her lovely ass as hard and as fast as his body would allow it. Britney's body proved it's strength that she could withstand a back door pounding up on the stairs.   
  
"God, this ass is fucking incredible!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah! Fuck my ass! I want you to cum in my ass!"   
  
"That's just what you're gonna get!"   
  
Little did he know, Britney had her own plan when it came to a session like this. There was nothing she loved more than to get her juicy ass pounded and Steve did a hell of a job seeing to that. Pumping his cock into her ass, he couldn't hold back anymore as he could feel the cum building up and begging to burst within her. He slowed down and thrust one last time into her and then taking both of his hands, he clapped smacks over her ass before roaring out in a growling voice.   
  
"FUCK YES!! YES!! TAKE MY CUM BRITNEY!!"   
  
Gritting his teeth, Steve roared out as he could feel his cock exploding deep within her. Britney moaned, loving the feeling of when a man drained his balls deep within her back door hole. She turned around to look at him and the exhausted expression over his face while he eased his rod out from her ass. A thick line of cum began to ooze out from her ass and drip down her leg. Britney moaned at the feeling before teasing him with her words in a low voice.   
  
"You enjoy yourself?"  
  
"Fuck yeah, that ass is still the best, at least to me!"   
  
She turned around, and quickly got up from her arched position over the stairs. This was all the proof anyone needed of how strong she was to handle a fun time of fucking for hours on end. Britney grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him forward to turn him around to where he could sit on the stairs, she was taking control now.  
  
"Sit down Steve!"   
  
Without giving the man a choice, Britney pushed him to sit his ass right down on one of the steps of the staircase and then she straddled him. Grabbing a hold of his cock, she held it straight up before lowering her wet pussy down onto it. She had her fun sucking this dick and then he had his enjoyment of fucking her ass with it, now she was gonna ride it. Britney instantly slammed down on that cock, impaling it into her pussy.   
  
"Oh, fuck!"   
  
Steve shouted loudly as the sound of friction of their bodies moving filled the room. His eyes locked on Britney's perfect stripper body as her big tits began to bounce as she thrust herself up and down on his cock, fucking him hard. She put her hands up on both of his shoulders, lightly scraping her fingernails into his skin as the blonde singer closed her eyes and screamed out.   
  
"OH YEAH, THAT'S IT! MMMMMMM!!"   
  
Tomorrow, Britney would have herself a field day of several cocks but right now, this is what she wanted. It was better to fuck a hard one now rather than tomorrow when she would be too focused on having so many to please. Thrust after thrust, she pumped her pussy down on that hard rod. Rolling her hips, she proved it once more that she still had a body that was built for sex.   
  
"Oh yeah, that's it Britney baby! Fuck me!"   
  
"You like me fuckin' you like this, Steve?"   
  
"Fuck yeah! Harder!"   
  
Continuing to roll her hips and pump down onto his cock, Steve finally helped her pick up the pace. He brought his hands up and squeezed those amazing breasts in his hands to stop them from shaking and then he began to buck his hips, pumping into her in a perfect sync to her slamming down on him. Britney threw her head back, her blonde hair waving wildly about as she closed her eyes. The feeling of sensation within the pleasure was starting to overtake her.   
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, YES! You're gonna make me..."  
  
"Make you cum!?"  
  
"YES! YES, MAKE ME, OHHHHHH!!"  
  
Britney's voice became louder with each moan. She came to a stop and moved her hands off his shoulders to grip the railing of the staircase on both sides. Steve bucked his hips wildly into her pussy, moving his own hands so he could see those lovely titties shake one last time. Britney gritted her teeth and then it happened, she felt the explosion within her body. Steve himself was already pushing to another orgasm at the same time.   
  
"OH MY GOD, YES!!"   
  
"I'm gonna cum too, Britney!"   
  
"Fill me up, CUM WITH ME!"   
  
To be able to cum in the pussy of Britney Spears, was something any man would have dreamed of 10 years ago and still to this day would be quite the fantasy. Steve grunted his teeth and exploded, filling her up with his cum right after she hit her orgasm. Britney arched her back, taking her hands and running them up the sides of his face while Steve leaned in and rubbed his face over her breasts. This was the ultimate feeling, it was almost as if time had stopped in between their fucking. Britney opened her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips before speaking.   
  
"Damn, that was fun. We still know how to rock our bodies together."  
  
"Yeah we do, you've aged a lot better than me."  
  
"Oh stop it! You've still got a really big dick!"   
  
Britney's southern accent came out again as she complimented him. He laughed at her comment while she began to lift herself up and release his cock from her precious loving cup. Britney looked down at Steve as she began to think about tomorrow and what was waiting for her and Taylor. Steve looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"You planning on staying a while, Britney?"   
  
"Yeah, might as well. You mind if I sleep here tonight? That way, I don't have to drive and get all dressed up only to get naked for when your guys are here."   
  
Steve nodded.   
  
"That's fine by me, I've got a nice guest room that can be all yours."  
  
"Wonderful, that's a plan then! I'll stay here tonight with you and be ready. Becky is bringing Taylor over by tomorrow morning."   
  
He began to climb up from the staircase, Britney offered him a hand and pulled him up. Nodding to her, he answered.   
  
"I can't wait, all the guys are so excited. You're gonna love them."  
  
"Oh, I am so excited too! We'll see if Taylor can live up to my talents with them."   
  
With a laugh, Britney stomped her heels up the stairs giving him a sight of her beautiful strong built legs and that massive ass. Steve got to witness a perfection of beauty walk right before him as she went up the stairs and turned down the hall looking for a guest room and a bathroom. Tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun for the men that were arriving, but for Britney, she had already begun to have pleasure all thanks to her old friend Steve. It was almost funny what a little reunion with Becky had turned into for good times.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
A nervous morning had unfolded before Britney's eyes as she got up early and prepared herself for the day. Having slept at Steve's mansion made it easier, while she had to wait for Becky around 6 AM to bring Taylor over. Taylor was flying high in spirit for this day, aware that they were about to participate in a blow bang together. This was going to be her first ever and already, the young girl felt that she would be too much to handle. She sat upstairs with Britney as they applied their makeup to their faces to make final preparations. Taylor had her signature heavy dark eyeliner around her eyes, while Britney sprayed on perfume and fixed her hair up into a pony tail.   
  
"I hate fucking waiting."   
  
Britney shook her head looking at the mirror, making sure that her hair was fixed up nicely in the pony tail while Taylor let out a sigh. The two of them wore nothing but Britney having a pair of black high heels while Taylor had a small black thong on. No bras and no jewelry whatsoever apart from Britney's belly button ring and Taylor's ear rings. They had been waiting for a good 30 minutes in the room while 10 AM was approaching on the clock. After Taylor had arrived, the two had breakfast together while Steve organized his men to show up. Finally, a knock was heard on the door and Steve's aged face appeared after opening it.   
  
"Girls, we're ready. The guys are downstairs. Come on down."   
  
Turning to look at Taylor, Britney smirked.   
  
"It's show time, come on let's go."   
  
Together, they walked out of the room as Britney's heels clicked loudly over the floor. Steve led the two naked blonde haired girls down the stairs to the living room where it was empty. Britney spoke up.   
  
"Where's all your guys at, Steve?"  
  
"They're waiting for the signal, come on...I need you both to get down on your knees together over the carpet."   
  
The reality of the situation was that Steve had his men strip down and organize their clothes in another room so nothing got lost in a pile of clothes slung over the floor while this party was going down. Looking over his gold watch on his hand, once he seen that it was 10:05 on the clock, Steve clapped his hands and whistled loudly his signal of call.   
  
"Alright fellas, I said FELLAS! Come on out here and get this fucking party started!"   
  
Side by side, Britney and Taylor sat together on their knees. A door opened in front of them that led to another part of the mansion and out walked the first man. A tall, muscular built man was the first. He was followed by a second, a third, a fourth...  
  
"Oh my god, look at these hunks!"   
  
Britney spoke in excitement as she leaned over and kissed Taylor's cheek while looking at the men. More came out the door, all naked holding their cocks. She lost count after the ninth man came out. Each man was muscular built with a strong torso and big muscles, some had tattoos and facial hair, some didn't. The twelve men gathered into the living room and began to mutter words that were spoken. 

"Holy shit look at that-"  
  
"Damn, that one looks just like Britney Spears!"   
  
"God, these sluts look fucking hot as hell!"   
  
"Nice tits!"   
  
Taylor looked about all the men before shouting.   
  
"Wow, who the fuck are you guys?"   
  
"We're the party, and the two of you are the whores we're about to have a lot of fun with!"   
  
Britney bust out laughing at the random guy that answered Taylor. Looking at the men all lined up together, Britney counted twelve of them. There was 8 white guys, 3 black men, and then 1 Latin man to create a perfect mix of various taste. Steve stepped forward by the girls and clapped his hands before addressing them.   
  
"Guys, I want you all to meet Britney here..."  
  
Raising her hand, Britney smiled giving them her trademark smile with her pearly white teeth. Steve continued speaking.   
  
"And Taylor right over here."  
  
Taylor raised her middle finger to address the roll call with the names, always the edgy girl that she presented herself. Steve clapped his hands together and now the party was rolling.   
  
"They're all yours, fellas!"   
  
There was no need to drag out a long roll call of names for the dozen of men. Their names didn't matter, only the two ladies sitting on the their knees are what mattered. The men did not waste any time, as two of them came to both of the girls and stepped in front of them. One man swung his cock towards Taylor's pretty lips while the other man let Britney open her mouth and get to work. Within seconds, both of the girls had a dick between their lips and were sucking. Taylor demonstrated her oral skills right from the start, bobbing her head up and down furiously. At the same time, Britney took it slow, taking the man's entire length down her throat and sucking up and down while her eyes were locked on him the entire time.   
  
"Look at this, look at them go-"  
  
"I gotta get some of that."   
  
"I'm coming through!"   
  
The voices were a string of different men speaking as they all gathered around on the sides to watch. Soon, they would see to it that both hands of the girls went to work. Taylor pushed her mouth all the way down on her man's cock, proving she could take it all at once. He moaned out loudly, while Britney came up with a loud pop sound and spit on the dick that she was occupied with.   
  
"Yeah, you like me sucking your fucking cock?"   
  
Britney's words were enough to force the man in front of her to put his hands over the back of her head and force her to go back down on his rod. He began to buck his hips and fuck her mouth, while Taylor was still bobbing her head up and down on the cock she focused her attention to. At this rate, both of the men were in world of pleasure but they knew that they had to share with their buddies. Letting go of Britney's head, the man watched her come up from his cock with long sticky saliva strings dangling down. One man moved forward and the pop princess focused on the new cock, spitting on it before wrapping her little hand around it and sucking. Taylor used her hand and grabbed a cock to her left before moving to the next one.   
  
"Yeah that's it, you nasty looking slut! Suck mine next!"   
  
The man in front of Taylor barked his words to her as she began to suck his cock while using one of her hands to stroke the dick that was covered in her saliva from seconds earlier. Britney across from her was going into an aggressive frenzy bobbing her head up and down on the cock she tended to. After giving it enough attention, she came up with a loud pop noise and turned her head to the right before shouting out.   
  
"Alright, where's the next one!?"  
  
"Right here, bitch!"   
  
One man couldn't help but laugh at her comment and the answer. With a new cock in front of her face, Britney wasted no time putting her lips around it and forcing it between her jaws. By now, the men were circling around the girls to trap them with their hard cocks just begging for attention. Of 12 men; 6 each circled the girls as they had now spaced themselves apart from one another. Taylor was the first that used both of her hands to grab a cock on the left and right of her as she began to stroke them at the same time she sucked. Britney was in a similar situation, wrapping both her hands around cocks to the left and right while she bobbed her head furiously up and down on the one in the center of her view. In the circle of cocks, Britney popped her lips off one, spit on the next and alternated her mouth to the next one while her hands moved to other cocks desperate for attention.   
  
"I want mine next, just like this!"   
  
The one Hispanic man of the whole dozen spoke a thick accent as Taylor was behind him. She looked up to see his cock dangling in front of her face and arched her head back for him to feed his meat between her lips. In this position of arching her neck back to suck him backwards, it allowed his balls to smack up against her nose and forehead each time her mouth went up and down. Her hands still moved down and up the two cocks she stroked. All the while next to her, Britney moved her attention to one of the black men. Placing her pink lips over his dark shaft and sucking it between her lips, she heard his moan loud and clear among all the other men.   
  
"God damn, look at this girl go..."  
  
'Mmmmmm', Britney moaned over his dark meat, bobbing her head up and down on it. Taylor across from her had moved on to a new cock that wasn't coated in her saliva. Once Britney came off the man's cock, she popped her lips over it and spit before teasing him.   
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah. You like me sucking your big fucking black cock?"  
  
Those words caught the attention of one of the other black men who was circled around Taylor. Now, he moved over to Britney and swung his shaft to her direction. Another man stepped away to go to Taylor, while Britney moved her lips over the other black dick, sucking on it while she stroked the other one in her left hand and had another cock in her right. The man pushed Britney's head down to force her to push his cock all the way to the back of her throat. Holding her there in that position, her hands worked frantically over the dicks in her grasp. After a good minute, she coughed and gagged over his dark meat. Once her eyes watered up, he let go of her and allowed her to come up for air with long strings of saliva dangling back to her mouth.   
  
"These fucking whores are good at sucking dicks."   
  
"Yeah, yeah! They should be!"   
  
Some chatter among the men was nothing to distract Taylor from being hard at work. Once she slobbered all over one cock for a good enough time, she moved over to the next. Some of the men were forced to step back from both of the girls since they had already come close to forcing orgasms with their oral skills. Britney moved her way forward to another shaft waiting, spitting on it and sliding her lips around it. One man reached down and grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it, but that wasn't enough to break her concentration from sucking their cocks. Taylor tried to shove two cocks into her mouth at the same time, rubbing them together as she closed her eyes and sucked on them.   
  
By now, only a few little words could be made out in the cluttered voices of the dozen of men that were moaning in unison as both girls were hard at work. One man grabbed Taylor by the back of her head and forced her down on his cock before bucking his hips and began to fuck her pretty mouth. All the while, one man wanted Britney's mouth to give attention to his balls.   
  
"Suck on my nuts!"   
  
Britney opened her jaws wide and then man fed his balls to her hungry mouth. Sucking on the right one first and then the left, his cock was stretched out over her face. She decided to wrap both her hands around it and stroke it, freeing two men who she was jacking off who joined in by beating their dicks on her cheeks and forehead. Within a few seconds, Britney was completely overrun with hard cocks from all angles touching her face while she lapped her tongue over one man's balls. Taylor across from her, was going to town with one dick after the other between her jaws. One man reached down and smacked her ass from behind but it didn't phase her to keep on sucking. Eventually one map clapped his hands and called out to the rest of them.   
  
"Guys, come on! We need to line up for them! Like we did last time!"   
  
There had been experience with this crew of men and blow bangs. That experience had paid off to know when to switch and do a line position. The men began to back away leaving the girls time to catch their breathes. Together, they slowly lined up to force a nice line shoulder to shoulder. Britney noticed that Steve had completely left the room and no one was in charge but the guys themselves. All 12 of them were in a line with the one Hispanic guy at the far left start; one black man at the far right end and then the other two black guys were in the middle. The idea was to have both girls start at one end of the line and work their way to the middle, making sure that each cock spent time between both of their lovely mouths.   
  
"Britney, you take the left! Taylor, get your slutty ass over to the right!"   
  
A random guy called out the orders, Britney giggled and responded by crawling her way over to the left side. Most of the men that had huddled around Taylor were to the left anyway, all slobber coated cocks eager for Britney's own mouth. At the same time, Taylor got a taste of fresh dicks that had mostly only been between Britney's lips. Trails of spit flowed down both their bodies as Taylor's chin was a dripping mess and Britney had long streams of saliva flowing down her neck and breasts. Both women across the room took a hold of their cocks on each side; Britney bobbed her head up and down on the hot Latin man's rod, while Taylor took her first taste of a black cock to the day.   
  
Together, the girls sucked on one cock from across the room and then moved over to the next. Britney repeated her process of making sure to spit on the next one. With both of them moving their lips to the second, this allowed usage of their hands to stroke two cocks simultaneously while their lips worked a cock in their mouths. Within minutes, they moved to put their mouths over the third cock in their line. Britney and Taylor's bodies moved closer each time they moved from cocks, and so far they were half way done sucking their share of 6 apiece.  
  
"Watch this girl suck it!"   
  
A guy yelled out to one of his buddies as Taylor moved her mouth over his cock and he put his hand on the back of her head to take command in her oral skills. He pushed her mouth up and down on his rod before slowly pushing her head all the way down. The blonde rock singer looked up at him with her blue eyes and signature heavy dark eyeliner around them. It took several seconds until she finally choked and gagged on his meat, her eyes watered up to smear her makeup in a trail of dark tears. The man gave her a sinister shark-like smile before he let go and allowed her to move on to the next cock. Across from her, Britney was working a frenzy bobbing her head up and down loudly over one man's long shaft. Taylor had never seen another girl suck dicks or handle so many the way Britney was currently doing. Her hands glided over two large shafts at the same time those lips worked amazingly over a cock.  
  
Moving on to the next cocks, Britney and Taylor were getting closer to joining their bodies side by side. So far, they had sucked off 5 cocks and their hands were side by side working both big black dicks that were the next for their mouths. The man who Britney tended to with her mouth reached down to put both his hands over her face and begin to thrust his cock between her lips. Britney gagged and forced a number of sucking noises as her mouth was being fucked.   
  
"GWAK-GWAK-KWAH-GWU-GWU-MHHUM"  
  
"Yeah, suck that cock Britney!"   
  
"Holy shit, they're so fucking hot with our cocks in their mouths!"   
  
One man simply could not brag without another one chiming in. Taylor took her time with the last white cock between her lips, knowing the one that awaited her was next. Bobbing her head up and down for a bit, she came to a stop when she heard Britney's lips pop off a cock next to her. The man who had taken control of the pop princess, snatched her hair up after his cock slid from her mouth. Britney looked up into the man's eyes as he grinned down at her and shoved her face towards his friend and the massive black cock that awaited her. Taylor looked over at Britney as now both of them moved their lips over a big black cock; the two black men had been in the center of the 12 men line and it all came down to this. Both of the blonde singers put their lips down over the dark meat and began to suck.   
  
"Ohhhhh man, this feels so amazing."   
  
"Yeah dude, I imagine y'all gotta be in heaven right now!"   
  
Laughter was heard among the small chatter but nothing could break concentration between both Britney and Taylor as they bobbed her heads up and down in unison over the two black men's long shafts. Britney looked up into her man's eyes the whole time, while Taylor's man put his hand on the back of her head to force her to take his shaft deeper. The two girls had mover shoulder to shoulder on the floor and Britney used her right hand to play with the man's nuts. Over and over their heads bobbed up and down on the long shafts until finally it was time for a break. Britney waited till she seen the other man's hand leave Taylor's hair and then, she slowly moved her lips back to the head of the shaft and placed a loving kiss over it.   
  
"Alright, let's get back around them guys!"   
  
From this point on, all 12 cocks had felt the tongues and warm mouths of both Britney and Taylor. The men began to shuffle around again with the one Latin man stepping back in front of Britney as three men gathered behind her and Taylor began to move. Before she would let the girl move, Britney wrapped her hand around the man's shaft in front of her and called out to the girl.  
  
"Mmmmm, c'mon here Taylor! Come here and help me suck this fuckin' dick!"   
  
That thick southern accent slurred out of Britney's voice. So far, the two of them had spent this whole session bonding as they shared all the cocks and worked them together like a team. Now, Britney wanted to share the moment of one cock being shared by both of them. She gripped the Latin man's long meat pole at the base and moved her head to the side to run her lips over it. Taylor moved in and followed accordingly, rubbing her lips on the opposite as both girls' lips were so close to touching if it weren't for the hard cock in between.   
  
Their bodies began to rub up against one another as Britney moved her lips over the head of the shaft and sucked it, while Taylor's tongue lapped up the underside and went down to playfully suck on the man's balls. Britney's voluptuous body had moved up against her, their breasts briefly touched against one another. Taylor came up from his balls and spit on the shaft as Britney began to bob her head up and down on it.   
  
"I love sucking these huge cocks, but it feels even better when I have these titties rubbing up against me."   
  
Britney heard Taylor's words and moved to the side so she could smash her tits to the girl's chest. Popping her mouth off the cock with a loud pop sound, Taylor wasted no time getting it between her lips and picking up where Britney had left off. The man moaned, watching their bodies crush up against one another as Britney sucked his nuts and Taylor was sucking down the first few inches of his pole.   
  
"That's it girls, that's it! Lovely!"   
  
Knowing that he had to take turns with the other men, the man stepped back and let his cock pop out of Taylor's mouth. Some of the other men had grown impatient and gathered around the two girls. All those cocks just begging for attention from them. Britney wrapped both her hands around a shaft to the left and one behind her. One man stepped forward for the two of them to begin their oral work together again. This time, Britney put her lips at the head and fed the dick down her throat while Taylor sucked the man's balls.   
  
"God, look at this!"   
  
Looking up into the man's eyes, Taylor came off his nuts to tease him.   
  
"You like us both sucking your big cock?"  
  
"Oh yeah, both of these fucking mouths are perfect!"   
  
Taylor brought her mouth back down over his balls to suck them while Britney at this point was bobbing her head up and down into a fast pace. Beads of sweat dripped from their heads, it was a wonder that they had not grown exhausted yet, but Britney had years of experience. The man knew if he let them continue sucking him like this, he was going to cum. Pushing Britney's head off his cock, he stepped back and now Taylor looked at Britney before the older blonde woman pushed her lips together and began to kiss the younger girl. Some of the men cheered and the others clapped their hands.   
  
"Wooo! Yeah, kiss each other like good little whores!"   
  
"Damn, that's fucking hot right there!"   
  
"Yeah, suck each other's faces off too, while y'all are at it!"   
  
As usual, the men chattered and bragged as they witnessed the two girls. Breaking the kiss, Britney turned to her right and Taylor turned to her left. Like before, the men created a circle back around the girls to flood their vision with 6 cocks apiece begging for attention. Some of the men were ready to cum and Britney could feel it, she herself was ready to get her face caked into a mess.   
  
"Y'all ready to cum for us!?"  
  
Britney spoke while wrapping her hands around a shaft on each side and plunging her mouth down on a rod in front of her. Taylor laughed hearing the words, and grabbed a hold of two cocks before speaking back up.   
  
"Yeah! I want you to cum on our faces too!"  
  
Quickly pushing her mouth down over a cock, Taylor sucked as fast as she could on one guy while pumping the shafts in her hands. Britney moved her mouth from one cock to the next after giving fast sucks but not before speaking.   
  
"I want it, I know y'all are gonna cum all over us!"   
  
Putting her mouth back down over a cock, a man answered her.   
  
"Oh yeah baby, we're going to fucking glaze the both of you down."   
  
Taylor popped her lips off a cock to answer the random man.   
  
"That's what I want! I want it running all down my fucking face!"   
  
Britney popped her lips loudly off a cock and then spoke again.   
  
"Yeah! We need your cum after all this hard work!"   
  
The men moved around, giving Britney the time to reunite with Taylor side by side. The girls locked their lips into another kiss. Taylor wanted to tease the men and get them to jacking themselves off. One man yelled out to them.   
  
"Get your faces together! Hold them side by side for us!"   
  
Britney pushed her face up against Taylor's, as the younger girl followed instructions. Britney was on the left, Taylor on the right as their faces were touching together. The men had a perfect canvas of two beautiful faces, already with drops of sweat from their foreheads and messy makeup. The men walked around them but it seemed that two gorgeous hunks already had made up their mind that they were going to be the first to cum all over those pretty faces. Taylor moaned and spoke up, teasing them.   
  
"Cum all over our faces!"   
  
A response was added by Britney as her eyes looked at a hard cock in front of her waiting to burst.   
  
"Yeah, cum all over us!"   
  
Two men were in front of them, stroking their dicks as fast as they could. One man cupped Taylor's face to hold her closer and then barked out his reply.   
  
"You nasty bitches want some of this cum!?"  
  
Taylor moaned out her response.   
  
"Yes! Please, pretty please!"   
  
"Oh god, here you go whores! FUCK!"   
  
The man grunted and his cock exploded hard. With both of them holding their faces together side by side, his initial burst shot across Britney's face and plastered both of her cheeks before reaching across Taylor's cheek. Britney had a thick stream of white cum over both cheeks, right under her nose and above her lip. The remaining bits shot up to Taylor's nose and coated her right cheek. Britney laughed at the warm feeling over her face. Another man stepped forward as the other guy let go of Taylor's face and stepped back. 

"Here it is, you fucking ready to get painted in cum!?"  
  
"Yeah, give it to us!"   
  
Britney spoke up but the man who was ready to blow clearly had his aim at Taylor's face. He grunted and then his cock exploded. The cum blasted Taylor in the face drenching over her right eye and stretching out into her forehead and into her hair. Britney sat back and watched as the younger girl closed her eyes and he shot another wad over her right cheek and a final one to her forehead, caking her down in warm semen. One of the black stepped forward now looking at Britney and grabbed the back of her head before speaking.   
  
"I'm about to blast your fucking face!"   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
Before she could reply in full, Britney saw the initial burst from his big black cock. Cum flew over her left eye and over her forehead. The man moaned and another wad of cum went flying over her nose and dripping down her right cheek. The final blast went over her right cheek while a thick stream of cum began to drip down. Despite having her mouth wide open, not a drop went down it. Taylor looked over and giggled as she watched Britney take the massive facial. The black man let go of Britney's golden hair and aimed his cock towards Taylor who moved forward as he shot the final drops into Taylor's waiting mouth. With his balls emptied, he walked off. Britney laughed as she opened her eyes and looked at the men gathered around her and spoke.   
  
"That was a big fuckin' load, but I want more!"   
  
Taylor quickly responded.   
  
"Yeah, yeah! You heard her! Give us more cum!"   
  
Pushing their faces together again, one man yelled out to them.   
  
"We're gonna make you whores pretty!"   
  
As their faces were pushed together, strings of cum against their cheeks created a web attached. The strings eventually broke and slid down their bodies. Britney wasn't done with her demands in voice.   
  
"I've been waiting all morning for this, cum on my fucking face! Gimme more cum!"   
  
"Right here, bitch!"   
  
A man spoke up as he stepped forward and then was joined with another man. Both of them stroked their cocks together and then Taylor teased them again with her slutty voice.  
  
"I am just begging for your cum all over me! I want it-OH!!"  
  
The younger girl moaned loudly as she felt one cock explode and shoot more cum over her face. This time, it drenched her left eye equally and shot string after string over her cheeks. The other man standing beside his friend, finally exploded and his cock sent a thick god up into Britney's left eye. The pop princess moaned, closing her eyes, as another wad dripped over her right cheek. Britney had a thick line of cum dripping from her cheek down her and neck and to her tits. She moaned and called out.   
  
"Oh my god, right in my eye! Fuck!"   
  
Taylor laughed and replied to her sister in arms.   
  
"I can feel it dripping down to one of my ears!"   
  
Britney laughed at her reply to her. They continued to hold their faces together, more sticky strings of cum were attached to both of their cheeks. One man from behind came next as he moved his cock from behind with it aimed at both their foreheads. Stroking it as fast he could, he bragged loudly.   
  
"I got more where it came from, take this!"   
  
Drops of cum began to fall over Britney's forehead. She moaned at the feeling as more cum went flying into her hair and down her face. Next, the man moved his cock to Taylor's forehead and shot equal loads over it. Thick drops of cum began to drip down from both of their faces, as more of it went into their blonde hair. Taylor moaned at the feeling as one man was laughing.   
  
"Look at how nasty they are, and I ain't even got to cum on them yet!"   
  
"Fuck yeah dude, they're filthy whores!"   
  
So far, that was 6 cocks that had exploded on them and they were only half way done. The Latin man now stepped forward as it was his turn. Stroking his meat, he looked at the cum coated face of Britney Spears and smirked.   
  
"A face like that definitely deserves cum on it!"   
  
"Ohhhh yeah, cum all over me!"   
  
"Me too, I want your fucking cum!"   
  
Taylor spoke first before Britney responded. The man worked his cock in his hand until he finally exploded. His seed went flying over both their faces, striking Britney first as a wad went over her cheek caking it in even more cum. He then focused on Taylor's face, shooting a thick god of cum up her forehead to drip down. The last remaining wads, he spent alternating one between Britney's right cheek and Taylor's forehead. With both girls pushing their faces together again, even more sticky strings of cum created a web between them. Long streams of the white substance began to drip down from their faces, down their necks and to their breasts.   
  
"It's so warm all over my face!"   
  
Britney's words were answered with a laugh as one man stepped forward to Taylor's face. He answered the other woman before he went to stroking his dick.   
  
"I imagine you feel as hot as you look, you dirty fucking slut."   
  
"Oh my god! More!"   
  
Taylor's words were answered in action as the man's cock erupted and shot a thick wad of cum up her forehead to drip down her face and towards her ear. More cum shot, catching her right eye once more. He then moved over to Britney and shot a wad over her face and the final bits of his load was spent on her chin. The two of them had so much cum built up over their faces in thick layers, it began to drip consistently. Next, the last two black men approached them both stroking their cocks. Britney kept her eyes closed, pleading out to them in her voice.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, more! We want it all!"   
  
"You fucking beg for it, bitch! Beg for it like a good slut!"   
  
One of them commanded Britney, who answered them with a moan.   
  
"Oh yeah, I want your cum all over my face! Give it to me!"   
  
"Pretty please! Load us down with your fucking hot load!"   
  
It was the voice of Taylor speaking after Britney had answered. Both black men stroked their cocks aiming them at the lovely blonde girls and then finally both of them exploded simultaneously. Thick gobs of cum went flying into Taylor's closed eye lids, drenching them both. At the same time, Britney got a large wad over her left eye and across her forehead. Both men then alternated their cocks to shoot the other girl down. Taylor yelled out.   
  
"OH MY GOD!"   
  
"YES! That's it! Mmmmm!"   
  
Britney spoke after Taylor, the two of them were laughing so hard while the men moaned finishing off their loads. More layers of cum had built up over their faces as 9 men total had emptied their balls all over their pretty faces. There was just 3 more left to go and the men were standing all around them. Britney took a deep breath as Taylor opened her eyes, a couple drops of cum sparkled in her eye lashes. Her heavy eye liner had been smeared and ran down with all the cum coated on her face. She looked up at the guys and spoke softly.   
  
"Do my eyes look beautiful to you?"   
  
One of the men took a deep laugh before nodding.   
  
"Yeah, they look adorable."   
  
Britney laughed at the comment and rubbed her face up against Taylor's. All the cum that had been built up over their faces smeared and created a sticky web of strings hanging between them. They held their faces together again as a man stroking his cock stood before them and was ready to blow.   
  
"Look at you sluts, here it is...Ooohh!"   
  
More cum shot layers on their face. This time, a thick line ran up Britney's left cheek and got her directly in the eye and above her eye brow. The man turned to Taylor and then shot a load over her cheeks, watching it drip down in gobs. Britney spoke up at the feeling of cum around her eye.   
  
"Holy shit, another one got me in my eye!"   
  
"There's more where that came from!"   
  
Swinging his cock back, the man answered Britney by shooting the final remains to drench her right eye. Britney giggled at the feeling and spoke again.   
  
"Fucking wonderful, oh my god!"   
  
The man stepped away and now and another man stepped forward. This guy had a big mustache, strong muscles and tattoos all over his body. He put his hand on Britney's shoulder and she opened her eyes to see his cock hanging by their faces. Quickly closing her eyes in time, she felt a powerful string of cum shoot up her forehead and drench her hair. The man grunted, moving his cock to Taylor's side as he shot another wad that also flew into her hair. The weaker gobs of his cum managed to hit Britney's left cheek and over Taylor's right cheek, but the majority of his load was spent in their hair. Heavy breathing could be heard before a voice alerted them.   
  
"One last load, you whores ready?"   
  
Britney opened her eyes and smiled up at the man.   
  
"Oh yeah, one more! Give it to us!"   
  
This was the last load for them both. The man stepped forth at an angle where he could easily drench Taylor, but he aimed his cock at Britney's cum covered face. With a couple strokes of his hand, a thick string of cum went flying into her left eye. She moaned at the feeling, just as another wad flew up her forehead and drenched down her eye brow. The man turned his cock to Taylor now and gave her cum layered face his final loads with a big wad over her right cheek and down her eye. The final drops of semen splashing over her forehead and finally, after all that hard word it was over. Taylor and Britney sat there on their knees with a total of 12 cocks.   
  
"Lovely work gentleman, look at how pretty they are now."   
  
That voice was none other than Steve. Britney opened her eyes to see him standing before them as the men had moved about. Some of the guys sat on the couch behind them while others were standing up and admiring their hard work of cum plastered all over those faces. Little did the girls know, Steve had been watching from upstairs and now had to come down to see it for himself. He had the biggest sinister grin over his face as he looked down at them and their cum covered faces. Britney smiled big at him before speaking.   
  
"Hi Steve, you like what you see?"   
  
"Yeah, did you girls have fun?"   
  
"Fuck yeah, we did! Look at us, we're all messy now."   
  
Taylor answered him before Britney had a chance to, Steve just laughed and responded.   
  
"You plan on doing anything about that, Taylor?"   
  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna clean Britney up with my mouth!"   
  
Britney held her face up as Taylor turned to her and put her lips to her cheek and began to slurp up the gobs of cum. The men in the room began to laugh, cheer and clap their hands at the sight as the younger girl began to clean the pop princess with her mouth. Britney laughed at the feeling, putting her hands over Taylor's face to guide her. She began to use her tongue and lick up the long streams of cum that were over her neck. Britney closed her eyes and tilted her head back, moaning.   
  
"Mmmmm, she knows how to do it!"   
  
Taylor moaned, slurping up all the cum off Britney's skin. She cupped her face in her hands as she came up and then sucked the cum off her chin. Britney looked at her and then the two of them locked lips and began to kiss. The sound of applause filled their ears as the men clapped their hands at the sight. Taylor and Britney shared the taste of cum between dancing their tongues together. Steve nodded in approval before speaking.   
  
"That's what I like to see, whores that got each other's back!"   
  
Breaking the kiss, Taylor moved her hands down to Britney's neck and looked at her before going back down and using her tongue to lick up even more cum. The younger girl showed that she was in control of cleaning Britney's sexy skin. The pop princess swallowed her breath and moaned out to her.   
  
"Ohhhhh yeah, mmmmmm. That's it, get it all cleaned up for me."   
  
Taylor moved her hand up to Britney's cleaned chin and held her in position for her to lean up and begin licking up her forehead. The men stood around and just watched the show before them. Taylor proved to have skills, lapping up every thick layer of cum from Britney's forehead. Once she had cleaned up her forehead, she leaned down and licked up a thick stream that was around her eye. Britney moaned and spoke up.   
  
"How does that taste, Taylor?"   
  
Flicking her tongue back and then kissing Britney's face, Taylor responded.   
  
"Absolutely delicious."   
  
The younger girl roamed her hands over Britney's face so she could concentrate on the left side of her face now. Running her tongue over the legendary pop princess' face and licking up more cum, Britney just sat back and closed her eyes to enjoy this experience. Taylor moved her hands up into her hair to gently pull her head back and give her room to lick up more of the cum. Steve grinned as he stood there watching the show, it was just like years ago when he watched Becky and Britney take on a party of men and the nice tongue cleaning show afterwards. Britney moaned and spoke up.   
  
"Mmmmmm, Ohhhh...she's getting my face all cleaned up with that tongue."  
  
By now, the focus had been get the cum out from her eyes. Taylor used her fingers and scooped up the cum before feeding it to her mouth. Then, she went back down using her tongue over Britney's face before kissing her cheek. One last time, she used her tongue to lick up her neck and collect the excess cum that ran off. Britney opened her eyes to see Taylor's angel blue eyes looking down at her. She put her hand on the back of her head to pull her down into a loving kiss. The two locked lips again and began to passionately kiss each other. Britney moaned into the girl's mouth before breaking the kiss.   
  
"Now, now...that was a good licking that Taylor gave you. Are you gonna return the favor, Britney?"   
  
Steve spoke to her, Britney bit her lower lip and nodded.   
  
"Of course, I am! I need my taste of cum too!"   
  
Taylor heard the words and then leaned back over her arms to give Britney full view of her body. She began by going down on Taylor as she laid down on the carpet. Britney licked up the girl's breasts first and then ran her tongue up her neck to collect streams of the cum. Britney then used her hand to swipe up gobs of cum from Taylor's face and feed it to her mouth. Slurping the cum dry from her fingers, Taylor looked up at her and smirked.   
  
"You mind sharing?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll share with you."   
  
Britney had other ideas rather than sharing her hand sticky in cum. She leaned down and kissed Taylor again on the lips. The younger girl wrapped her arms up over Britney to sink the kiss deeper and then with a hard push, she rolled Britney over on her back so that she was in control now. Taylor leaned up off of Britney and looked down at her, but before she could react, Britney leaned up and then kissed her again as they both stood on their knees once more. Upon breaking the kiss, Taylor arched her neck back and this time Britney used her mouth to lick up gobs of cum from the girl's forehead. Going back down to her left cheek, Britney pushed her lips to the girl's face and loudly slobbered as she sucked up the cum like a vacuum cleaning. Taylor was in heaven from this. She was done for now, even though Taylor still had cum around her eyes and both of them had it all in their hair and some on their breasts. Britney held the girl close as she looked up at all the men still in the room, she waved at them.   
  
"Thanks guys, I had a lot of fun today!"   
  
A big smile appeared over Taylor's face before she waved at them too. The men began to clap their hands as she spoke.   
  
"I had fun too, you all fucking drenched us!"   
  
The sound of clapping and cheering was loud, before some of the men loudly yelled at them.   
  
"Hell yeah, you two know how to suck dicks!"   
  
"This was one of the best parties I've ever had my body in!"   
  
"Lovely whores, thanks for the fun!"   
  
The men began to clear out in a line, walking their naked bodies back across the living room where a large room awaited them that contained their clothes. All that was left was Steve standing tall in his black night robe as he smiled down at Taylor and Britney. The two girls took a deep breath before Taylor leaned over and kissed Britney's cheek. He gave them a nod, as the party was now over.   
  
"Excellent, Britney you haven't lost a step at all. Still just as good as I remembered you, tell Becky I said thanks. The two of you can go upstairs now and get a shower and leave whenever you like."   
  
"Thanks Steve, I had a lot of fun today...and as for you-"   
  
Britney turned to Taylor and smirked at her.   
  
"You are certainly my favorite whore in the world right now!"   
  
Taylor laughed and responded by leaning in and kissing her lips one last time. Now that it was over, the two got up from the floor together and began to walk upstairs. A job well done and a lot of fun for a party, just like old times for Britney's wild adventures.   
  
******************  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
The sound of music pumped from a radio while high heels marched up the stairs. The stage had been set for the night and soon, Britney Spears would be on her stage here in Vegas once again. Becky marched up the stairs, wearing her jacket with a name tag clipped on it. It was her identification that she was on Britney's team with management. Happy days had returned for her career, she was going to be able to celebrate her 40th birthday with her best friend alongside her.   
  
Britney had enjoyed the party with Steve's men and Taylor alongside her just a couple months ago. It was a shame that she didn't get to spend another day with Taylor after that, but a couple social media shout outs proved that some chemistry had evolved into a friendship. Soon after the party, Becky quit management for Taylor and immediately wanted to rejoin Britney's team. Despite how much she enjoyed having her friend back, Britney couldn't help but wonder if Becky was truly jealous of that young girl deep down. When speaking of the party of Steve's men, it seemed that Becky was only jealous that she wasn't there this time around. Either way, Becky would have her chance now as Britney put her on the managing team and gave her the old spot back.   
  
Walking out of a backstage room, Becky stood for a bit as she watched some of the crew get ready for Britney's show. They were only on for a couple minutes before she was to take the stage. From her left, a big figure approached her. Someone who was very happy to see her again, the man spoke in a booming voice.   
  
"Well, well...I'll be! Becky, it's so good to have you back!"   
  
Turning her head, Becky lit up in a smile as she seen Clarence again. The big black man approached her and opened his arms for her to give him a big hug.   
  
"Hey big boy, I know I'm glad to see you again!"   
  
"So am I, Britney told me you were back on staff. I didn't get to see you last month cause I was off on a little vacation, but this is great to come back to."  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy to be back. I feel like I'm finally in the right family again."   
  
Clarence stepped back and gave her a smirk.   
  
"You know how much we've missed you around here."  
  
Becky nodded and gave him a wink.   
  
"And you know how much I've missed you too, big boy."   
  
The two grinned at each other, old memories fading back. Despite the years in between, Becky felt like it was only yesterday that she had left the staff and came back. Clarence was a familiar face and she couldn't wait to have fun again in this town. Behind them, the lights lit up to the stage and Britney walked out to her show. Just another night in Las Vegas.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
